


The Truth Comes Out

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, hurt/comfort into cuteness, mentions of Harrison Wells - Freeform, the boys finally realize they are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Barry's world was turned upside down when he learnt of the truth behind Harrison Wells, but he knew that there was one other person who needed to be told the truth, one who needed the closure.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Hartley Rathaway & Leonard Snart, Hartley Rathaway & Mick Rory, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Appearances are Deceiving [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I updated...  
> I stopped following The Flash after Barry walked into the speed force, I know vaguely about crisis and Hartley's return but as many could have guessed this series is definitely not based around the timeline, just some events because I honestly have forgotten what happens.  
> I'm going to attempt to post a new one every Tuesday, or at least every other Tuesday until I run out of ideas

"Hart, we need to talk" Barry starts nervously as he rubs the back of his neck, trying his hardest not to run away from having to tell his newest best friend the truth about Eobard Thawne and his taking over of Harrison Well's life.

No one knew at this point in time, Barry knew that he was probably going to get hell from his uncle and the rest of his growing family for keeping the information from them, but he felt that Hartley deserved to learn the truth first. The fake Harrison Wells had drawn the other young man in, gave him the recognition and care he needed after everything with his family, and then ruined his whole life and reputation; resulting in him having to become a villain after losing his hearing and his livelihood.

He needed to tell the other man because guilt ate away at him every time he saw the fake Wells in his chair, trying to push Barry to find the metas that were still on the run because Hartley could easily further destroy the man's reputation which may result in neither Cisco, Caitlin or Barry going along with his plans.

Barry was slowly beginning to accept the help and friendship of Caitlin and Cisco as they started to work alongside him and started to realize that not all was as it seems with the work that Team Flash was doing in Star Labs; however, it was his extended family that Barry put his faith in.

Having Felicity in Central City was different but not a bad different, the blonde was working well to keep the scientists and doctor away from Barry for the time being because she knew that he needed to talk to their mutual friend without having anyone interrupting and having Ray around helped too.

Ray was someone that Barry wasn't entirely sure on at this moment, but both Ollie and Felicity seemed to accept him so Barry just had to get to know the man if he was becoming friends with his big brother and sister.

"What's wrong?" Hartley asked without looking up from the laptop that he was either taking apart or putting together, Barry couldn't tell which one it was because he never knew with Hartley.

Taking that as an invitation to enter the scientist's room, Barry shuffled in and bit his lip as he sat down on the edge of the bed behind his friend.

In the two months that Barry and Hartley had known each other, the superhero had realized that his thoughts were slowly moving from Iris to Hartley, he no longer had any reservations about his foster sister marrying Eddie; in fact, he rather liked that Eddie could look after Iris with his training.

But Barry had no idea what to do, he had spent years thinking that he was in love with Iris and he never told her about it, which made the speedster realize that that love was not real but more of a coping mechanism for him. With Hartley, Barry felt the need to be near the other man at every point, he wanted to protect him, wanted to make him happy but also wanted to tell him everything so that they were equal.

Now probably wasn't the best time to do that though.

"Something new has come to light" Barry answers as he fidgets, his leg bouncing with nervousness, small sparks releasing as he loses control of his speed slightly.

Hartley frowns as he hears the nervous tone to his friend's voice, as well as hears the slight shift in the air as he bounces his leg anxiously; spinning on his chair to face his friend, Hartley places his hand on Barry's knee to stop him from accidentally drilling into the floor.

A small flush makes it's way across the scientist's cheeks at the close contact but he tries to ignore it as he puts his full attention onto the speedster.

Hartley was never shy about his sexuality, he should have been considering the reception that he had gotten from his parents when he had come out to them, he knew who he liked and he would often make sure they knew it too. That was until he met Barry. Being locked up in the underbelly of his old workplace made many things come into light; his hatred for Harrison Wells, his pity for Cisco for being just like him before he was dismissed, and his remorse for what had happened to Ronnie and Caitlin.

But the moment he met Barry Allen, he started to have time to contemplate the feelings that began to grow for the nervous boy that tried his hardest to make them comfortable in the hell he didn't mean for them to be stuck in, Barry was the epitome of a good man, he was kind and caring; maybe a little naive, but he had a good heart.

And for some reason, he tried to make time for Hartley when he wasn't off being a superhero or putting away bad guys with his day job.

Unfortunately, once again, his affections would probably be dismissed because he had no concrete evidence of Barry being gay.

"What's happened Bar?" Hartley questions carefully as he removes his hand from the speedster's knee. He didn't like how nervous Barry was when talking to him because it meant that something had happened in relation to him.

Barry gulps lightly as he tried to figure out how to tell Hartley about Harrison Wells and the truth behind him. Hartley had told them all about what the man had done to him when they had first entered their new house and told everyone their stories to get everyone on the same page.

"It's about Wells" Barry starts and instantly regrets starting the conversation when he could see Hartley beginning to shut off from the conversation "He's a fake" he blurts out.

Hartley blinks as the words started to spin around in his head, as soon as he heard the older scientists name, he usually began to shut off to anyone and everyone and went to either build something or blow something up to make him feel better but now he had something else to wake him from his own thoughts.

"Fake, as in, has no idea what he's doing? because Bar, I gotta tell you, he really does know his stuff" Hartley tried to make sense of his word.

Barry shook his head a little as he started to chew on his bottom lip, maybe he should have told his Uncles, they could have told Hartley, or at least been with him when told Hartley because it meant that he had the support. But, Hartley needed privacy for his reactions to what was about to be revealed to him, Barry and Hartley were probably two of the only people that could understand the betrayal that Wells caused.

“He’s not real Hart” Barry informed him softly “Also this meta stuff? It was created on purpose, the guy posing as Harrison Wells is a fake, I don’t know how he’s doing it but he’s not the real man, he’s done all this on purpose. He… he did this to _me_ on purpose, he killed my mom”

Tears had begun to fall without Barry even realizing, his voice broke at the mention of his mom as he tried his hardest to hold himself together. It wasn’t until he felt the bed dip beside him and someone wrapping an arm around his shoulder, that he noticed that Hartley had moved from his chair and sat next to him, holding him close as Barry’s walls broke down and he started to sob.

He couldn’t tell anyone the truth, someone killed his mom in a bunch of lightning yet even with the reveal of the Flash, his father was still being blamed for the death of his mom and was locked up in Iron Heights because of it.

Hartley started to make soft comforting noises as he stroked his arm and held him close, letting him cry into his shoulder for everything he had lost and everything he had faced since the night his mother was killed and his father was jailed for a crime he didn’t commit. “Do Da- do Mick and Len know?”

Barry caught the catch and nearly choked on a chuckle as he held Hartley closer. “No… I needed to tell you first” he admitted as he managed to control his emotions again, his shoulders and his heart feeling lighter since the break down to someone he cared for and didn’t dismiss him. “You can call them dads, I think both of them already see you as their kid, Uncle Mick wouldn’t feed you so much if he didn’t, same with Uncle Len and his overprotective nature. You have Lisa as an annoyance but an aunt and Axel as the sibling that lives to torment you”

“And you?” Hartley couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Barry frowned softly at the question and lifted his head up from the others shoulder to watch him closely before he threw caution to the wind and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Hartley’s mouth, he bit his lip again as he buried his head into Hartley’s shoulder so he didn’t have to deal with the possibility of rejection.

His ideas of rejection were proved idiotic only moments later when Hartley captures Barry’s chin with his fingers and makes him look at him, the bespectacled boy leaning forward and pressing his lips against Barry’s shyly, he pulled away with a little weak smile. “If I knew you were Bi then I would have done that sooner…”

Barry grinned with a bit of a blush “I’ve never really been bothered by gender, I always thought that Iris would be my only love, but she was security, I thought that I had to love her because she was my friend, she was the only one that used to believe me… but then I met you and the others in the pipeline and I found out what true friendship was”

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both boys jump apart in fright as they turned to notice Len with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Looks like Mick owes me ten bucks, and you two need to be upstairs for a talk”

Both boys grimaced at the mention of a talk before they realized that they had been bet on, Len disappeared up the stairs cackling as he heard the boys shout after him in protest at them betting on their love life. He wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and kissed his neck gently “You owe me, baby, just caught the boys kissing, looks like they finally got their heads out of their asses”

“Dad!” Hartley snapped in mortification as he and Barry reached the top of the stairs and caught the tail end of the sentence, he blushed as he realized he didn’t catch himself in time before he slipped and nearly barricaded himself in his room until Barry stopped him with his arms around his waist.

Hartley couldn’t bring himself to look up until he saw Mick’s boots in his line of sight, he hesitated before he looked up to see Mick with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face, Len was frozen in shock behind the kitchen counter while Barry snickered at the look on the cold criminal’s face.

“Three rules” Mick started and frowned when Hartley flinched back a little into Barry “One, no more calling us by our names, Lenny and I started seeing you as our kid when the week you moved here Hart, so Lenny is dad and you can call me Pa or something along those lines. Two, if you two are in each other’s rooms, the door stays open and three, Hartley, you’re going to be following the same general rules as Barry which means no lying, not skipping meals or sleep and a curfew, you can join us on heists but you listen to us unless you want to be thoroughly embarrassed by your dad’s. Axel will probably slip soon too, so I hope you’re ready for a little brother to annoy you”

Both boys blushed at rule two, but Hartley carefully extracted himself from Barry before throwing his arms around Mick and soon breaks down after the events of the entire day hits him. Mick didn’t expect the break down of the boy and looks at Barry confused as he rubs his neck sheepishly.

“I have something I need to tell you both, Hartley heard it first because he deserved to,” Barry told his uncle gently as they moved into the living room


End file.
